April Fools!
by NKingy
Summary: Even tho it's not April, I decided to do this fic. Some of the Z figthers get pranks played on them, but who's the prankster or is there more than one? Rated T for possible swearing.[Complete]
1. Victim 1: Vegeta

**April Fools!**

**Even tho it's nowhere near April, I decided to do this fic. Some of the Z figthers get pranks played on them, but who's the prankster or is there more than one?**

**I don't own Dragon ball Z!**

**APFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPF**

_**Victim 1; Vegeta.**_

Vegeta threw of the covers off his bed before climbing out of it. The alarm blaring in his ear.

Since he couldn't remember how to shut it off, he pounded the thing flatter than a pancake.

Looking at the calendar with hazy eyes he realised it needed turning over.

"Can't the bloody woman flip over a piece of paper?" He grumbled. Flipping it over himself, not like he had anything better to do.

He realised it was now April and found the first day was ringed.

"April Fools Day? Another pathetic earth holiday I bet. I better not end up next to Kakarot again." he grumbled. Grabbing some clean clothes he went into the shower.

**APFAPFAPFAPF**

Trunks was in the kitchen eating his cereal when he heard a loud yell that made possibly the whole of Capsule Corp. quake.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta stormed in with his hair wrapped up in a towel. "Where is your mother boy?"

"Not here pop. What's up?"

"What... do humans do on this... 'April Fools'?" asked Vegeta, Trunk thought he was going to breath fire.

"People tend to... do stuff to other people for fun."

"What kind of _'stuff'_ son?"

"Um... play tricks, practical jokes. That kinda stuff." Trunks shrugged.

"Have you done any of those things Trunks?" Vegeta asked trying to keep his cool.

"No father. Why?" the eight year old placed his spoon down in his bowl, getting ready to run. Vegeta plonked himself down on the chair opposite his son and pulled off the towel.

Trunks bit down a laugh when he saw why his father was so upset.

His hair and eyebrows had been dyed a forest **_green_**.

"Uhh... fancied a new look dad?" he asked.

Vegeta glared at his son

"Don't. Even. Try it." he growled.

"Dad, it'll wash out in a couple of days, a week at most. You could...always wear a hat?" Trunks shrugged.

Vegeta looked at him and sighed, he couldn't stay mad for too long at Trunks, especially when he didn't do anything.

"Stick the kettle on, I need a coffee."

Trunks obeyed and then the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Goten...hold on a sec I'll ask. Dad, are you going to Goku's later?"

Vegeta mulled it over... if he flew fast enough out of the city, no-one would see his hair, and if Kakarot laughed, Vegeta could kick the crap out of him.

"Yeah. Tell him we'll be over once we've finished breakfast." He told his son. "A bit of sparring might release a bit of frustration." he mumbled to himself.

"Ok. Yeah Goten, we'll be over after breakfast. Make sure Goku has some sensu beans, I think he might need them. Ok Goten. Bye."

"Can you think of anyone who might've done this son?"

"Haven't a clue dad... you seem to be taking this quite well." Trunks frowned. Vegeta thought about it and smirked.

"I heard someone say once 'Never trick a trickster.' and once I find out who put dye in my shampoo, what's left of them will be going to King Yemma in a matchbox. You ready to go or what?"

"What about your coffee? I just made it." Trunks asked. Vegeta took the steaming mug and drained the scalding liquid.

"Urgh! Caffeine. You make it better than your mother. You finished?"

"Yeah!" Trunks punched the air, it had been a while since he had seen Goten. "Dad, do you want a hat to cover your hair?"

"What's the point, it'll only get blown off." Vegeta sighed, going to the back door and taking off. Trunks closed the door and followed him.

A figure in the shadows had a phone to their ear. As soon as someone on the other end picked up.

"He's gone, looks like a christmas tree. When you're ready. See ya tonight." and hung up.

**APFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPF**

**Ooh, who's the strange voice? Who had the balls to put green dye in Vegeta's shampoo? Who's next! Review and you'll soon find out!**


	2. Victim 2,3 and 4

**Wow, pretty surprised at the number of people who reviewed. Thanks everyone. This chappie isn't my best, but someone asked for Yamcha, so I complied.**

**Read and Review...please :D**

**I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, Vegeta would call people by their proper names, no matter how much he hates it.**

APFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAP

**Victim 2, 3 and 4; Yamcha, Krillin and Tien.**

Yamcha woke up like usual, on the floor of the Kame House living room. Rubbing his eyes, he spotted Tien at the table with Master Roshi, the former constantly sneezing.

"Morning guys." Yamcha yawned.

"Morn-ACHOO Yam-CHOO!" Tien sneezed.

"What happened to him?"

"Someone covered him in sneezing powder, and some pretty strong stuff too, he's had two showers already and still the darn stuff won't come off." Roshi explained, then took a good look at Yamcha, even taking his sunglasses off.

"Fancied a haircut Yamcha or did you pick a losing fight with a lawnmower?" he cackled.

"What?" Yamcha frowned.

"Look in the...ah-ACHOO! mirror." Tien sneezed.

Yamcha nodded and went into the bathroom

"WHOEVER'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS WILL GO THROUGH THE OTHER WORLD SO FAST THEY WON'T KNOW THEY DIED!" he yelled, seeing that all remained of his hair was the odd tuft on his scalp. He ran his fingers through what was left of his dark locks. He looked close to tears. "I'm too young to be bald!"

"ACHOO!" was Tien's reply, Yamcha knew hewas getting a slightly unfocused glare from his bald companion. "At least -ACHOO!- you _had _hair! ACHOOOO!"

"Oh calm down Yamcha, we'll get a wig on the way to Goku's." Paur said.

"Not the point." Yamcha pouted."Where's Krillin?"

"Buffing -ACHOO!"

"He's buffing his head." Master Roshi finished off for Tien.

"I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER INVENTED APRIL FOOLS DAY!" came a cry that shook the house.

"Krillin?" Yamcha called "You ok dude?"

Krillin came stamping down the stairs, everything above what would be his hairline was a royal blue colour.

"_Do_. I. _Look_. _**OK**_?" He breathed angrily. "Someone put some kind of paint or dye in my head buffer and now it wont come off my head!"

"ACHOO!"

"Well you aint the only one who got pranked buddy. Maybe Chi Chi's got something that will get rid of it."

"You seem calm after getting your hair mutilated." Roshi taunted.

"Yeah well. There's always someone worse off. And revenge will be sweet when I find out who did it."

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you. We going to Goku's?"

"Yeah might as well. We can see if he got pranked as well."

"Good-CHOO idea...ACHOO!" Tien winced, all this sneezing was giving him a major headache.

"Come on, if we go now we might be able to save ourselves some embarrasment." Krillin sighed, helping a blurry eyed Tien out onto the beach.

"Thank Kami for hoodies." Yamcha sighed, pulling his over his head. as the trio took off.

"They're heading your way. See you later." said a voice from behind the house over a phone.

APFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPF

**Bit crappy chappy, but it's all I could come up with, hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review so I can dream up the prank for my next ****victim(s)**

**And if anyone has a few good prank ideas, please let me know, I could do with a few ideas.**

**Much obliged**

**NKingy xx**


	3. Victim 5 Piccolo

**Read and Review...please :D**

**I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did Hercule would get what was coming to him for being a fraud. :D**

APFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPF

**Victim 5; Piccolo**

All was quiet at the lookout, or so the claim would be if you just happened to whiz past.

Piccolo was sitting in his medative pose on the edge of the lookout.

He had felt Vegeta's ki spike up dangeroulsy for a couple of seconds before it died down, then Yamcha's and Krillin's a few minutes later.

"Stupid April Fools." He grinned, picturing the possibilities of what could've happened to his fellow fighters. Then he suddenly got jerked out of his stance.

Turning around, he saw Dende looking rather innocent.

"You kicked me again...because why?" he asked, as soon as he put on his cape that morning, Dende and Mr Popo had been kicking him.

"Your cape says so." Popo said innocently, though hiding behind Dende.

"What?" Piccolo frowned.

"It's on your cape Piccolo. Someone's even managed to prank you as well." Dende explained.

Piccolo pulled off his weighted cape and turned it around, 'KICK ME' was sewn into the fabric in big black letters.

"Someone's going to pay for this!" Piccolo growled angrily, dropping the cape down and walking inside.

While he was inside, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Tien - who was still sneezing- and Yamcha landed.

Dende looked at each in turn, Vegeta's green hair, Krillin's blue head, Tien's multiple sneezing and Yamcha's hair, or the lack of it. Trunks seemed unharmed.

"We felt the namek's ki spike up." said Vegeta, it was only through meeting the other three in flight and Trunk's pestering that he came along, he was itching to spar with Goku.

"What did you do to him Dende? ACHOO!" asked Tien. "Urgh! Bloody powder." he sniffed.

"I didn't do anything! Just because I'm guardian of the earth doesn't mean I indulge in petty tricks like the humans below." Dende huffed angrily.

"He didn't mean it Dende, all the sneezing has rattled his brain." Trunks told the young namekian (He's younger than Piccolo anyways!)

"So where are you lot heading anyway? Goku's?" Mr Popo enquired.

"Yeah, see what prank has befallen him." Yamcha sighed.

"Befallen? Well well, spending time with Bulma actually paid off." Vegeta smirked over his shoulder.

"Oh shush you or you'll be seeing lights to match your hair." Yamcha threatened.

"Do you want to die again?" asked Vegeta, turning to face him. Fingers itching to go for Yamcha's throat.

"Stop it guys!" called Krillin.

"You guys wanna fight, you do it somewhere else!" they all looked up to see Piccolo in a new cape.

"_You_ weren't pranked." Krillin huffed.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you. Actually Krillin I was. I just changed my cape, someone found it hilarious to sew 'Kick me' on this one." he picked up the one he had just pulled off.

"Maybe Chi-Chi will unpick it off for you." said Trunks.

"I wasn't actually planning to do anything today, but maybe I'll go, see how out of shape Gohan is."

"Last time I saw Kakarott's first brat, he was on a 'date'." Vegeta ground out the last word like it was something distasteful, but knowing Vegeta's mind, it probably was.

"Dende, I'm off to Goku's for a while, keep an eye on things."

"That's what I'm here for." Dende sighed. "Have fun!"

Piccolo sighed and smiled at the young guardian, before taking off down towards Koran's tower with the the others, Yamcha and Krillin guiding Tien, who was still sneezing.

Knowing the mood the guys were in, they were going to need a lot of sensu beans.

**APFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPF**

**A bit of another crappy chappy, I'm afraid guys. If I wasn't so stressed out with my workload i would've got it up sooner and possibly better.I hope you enjoyed anyway. Please review! Please...?**


	4. Just Deserts

**I'm gonna try and finish this fic up in this chappie, I'm afraid to say that it's not my best works, but when I have time I might write a better DBZ fic, i'm beginning to think I do crossovers better, now I've finished Talent Contest Chaos.**

**I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, Goku would have a better wife than ChiChi and Gohan wouldn't have become a bookworm by the end of the series.**

**APFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPF**

**Victim 6 and 7; Gohan and Goku**

It was approaching the end of the day when Vegeta and the others had reached the Son house in the mountains, They had to wait for Yajirobi (sp?) to get off his fat arse and get the sensu beans.

"Kakarot! Show yourself!" Vegeta yelled the moment he landed.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a second."

Inside, Goku was in the kitchen when he heard Vegeta's voice.

"Kakarot! Show yourself!"

"Hold on, I'll be out in a second." he called back, reaching into the biscuit/cookie tin for a snack, then he felt something gooey slip through his fingers.

Blinking in surprised confusion, he tried to pull his hand out and found he couldn't.

"Shit." he clamped the tin under his free arm and tried to pull his hand out, it wouldn't budge. "Stupid April Fools Day!"

"Dad, come on! Trunks is outside... why is there a tin on your hand?" asked a smaller version of himself.

"Someone thought it would be funny to put glue in the bottom of the tin Goten." Goku sighed, and heading outside, maybe Vegeta could get it off.

"I see we aren't the only ones who have been pranked." said Piccolo.

"ACHOO!" (three guesses who)

"Great, I can't fight Kakarot while he's got a tin on his arm!"

"Well I didn't think you came just to say hello Vegeta." said a voice, they all looked up to see Gohan with a strange black ring on his right eye.

Vegeta snorted and cracked up laughing.

"Has someone slipped him something illegal?"

"No Gohan, someone's done the old boot polish on the telescope gag."

"Telescope? The only telescope I've looked at today is the one..." he stoppped what he was saying. "You mean I've been walking around school like this _all **day**_!" He hung his head. A massive sweatdrop appeared on his head. "It now makes sense why Videl was killing herself laughing."

"Never mind Gohan, by tomorrow everything should be fine." grunted Goku, bracing his feet on the edges of the tin and pulling, trying to get it off his hand... nothing."This glue is really strong."

"Only Bulma would be able to develop something that strong." said Goten.

"Why do I have a feeling the girls are behind this?" asked Krillin.

"Think about it, Videl's at the school, explains Gohan's black eye. The glue, only Bulma could make it Saiyanproof. Piccolo's cape, Chi Chi's the only one who can sew. Eighteen... Krillin's blue head, she's the only one who can work his head buffer other than him." Yamcha pondered. "Roshi's the worst barber, I wouldn't put it past him to have a go at my hair."

"That sorts out your dilemmas." Vegeta grumbled.

"If you guys must know, I did Vegeta's hair dye and Roshi came up with the idea of the sneezing powder." called a voice, everyone looked up to see Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl and Eighteen in the doorway, each busting a rib or two laughing.

"But why girls?"

"Maybe because all you guys do it eat, sleep and fight. We wanted to get your attention somehow."

"Excuse me? I don't!" Protested Gohan.

"No, you study when you could be having a social life." Videl told him.

"That maybe so. But unlike these guys I don't have communication issues!" Gohan sulked, as Goten and Trunks each ran to the sides of the house and onto the domed roof.

"Oh _'Sorry I have to study for next week's Algebra exam, can't talk.'_ I call that an issue." snorted Videl. Gohan saw Vegeta skulk off to help the boys on the roof.

"Well it's been a low down and mean bunch of tricks you've pulled girls. So how about fixing those that can, Tien's lucky he hasn't sneezed out his third eye." said Yamcha.

"Try fixing this!" called Vegeta, as he, Goten and Trunks let loose a tarpaulin full of water... _cold water._

The Girls screamed.

The Guys laughed.

The Girls glared.

The Guys Gulped.

The Girls laughed.

"April Fools! Honestly you guys, your faces were priceless!" laughed Videl. Gohan went up to her, wiped at his eye with his thumb and smudged it onto her nose.

"So was yours when you got wet. Come on I'll get you a towel."

"Right, how are you going to fix my hair...Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"And this goop in the tin!" protested Goku.

"Instead of pulling Goku, press in and twist, the stuff should peel off after that. And Vegeta, I have the antidote at home. I get it all washed out for you later."

"Krillin, yours is just soap, water and some good ol' elbow grease. Yamcha yours will just have to grow back." Eighteen told them.

"Piccolo, I will fix your cape, if you want to take it into the living room."

"Fine." Piccolo grumbled, heading inside.

"ACHOO!" Tien's sneeze echoed into the mountains.

"Bless you. Have you tried blowing your nose?"

"No, I was too busy-CHOO! Sneezin'." Tien grumbled, following Piccolo inside.

Soon everyone, save Vegeta and Yamcha, were back to normal, Gohan's eye was a little red from scrubbing the polish off, as was Krillin's head. Goku was still picking gunk from his fingers. Tien was just relieved to not be sneezing every two seconds. The girls had all dried and were sporting spares of Chi Chi or Gohan's clothes. Goku's all having weights in them somewhere or other.

"Hey Kakarot, you owe me a spar."

"Just get your hair back to it's natural colour first Vegeta. Or I'll be too busy laughing, you do look like a bush, or an untrimmed Christmas Tree."

Vegeta glared as Chi Chi brought in a tea pot and cups, she was about to open the sugar bowl when.

"Mum, don't!"

Too late, a number of joke snakes exploded from the sugar bowl, making everyone jump. Then they all glared at Goten.

"Heh heh, April Fools?" he laughed nervously, pulling the tradmark grin of the Son men. The clock struck midnight.

"Trust it to be Goten to get the last laugh of the day." Laughed Trunks, everyone laughed and agreed...

Even Vegeta.

**APFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPF**

**Woo! April Fools finished in time for Christmas, sounds weird eh? lol. Hope you sll enjoyed, I'm sorry, it could have been a lot better, I just haven't had the time, and I'm not really one to pull off good pranks. Thanks for the ideas if you gave them, and sorry I didn't use them, they were good but i couldn't picture the guys pulling them off.**

**Please review and happy holidays!**

**NKingy**


End file.
